


Eli gets FUCKED

by CatboyTwink



Category: IdentityV
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, please believe me this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatboyTwink/pseuds/CatboyTwink
Summary: Basically Eli gets fucked by Aesop
Relationships: Eli Clark/Aesop Carl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Eli gets FUCKED

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke thing that I did with my friend please don’t end me IDV fandom

On a particularly quiet night at the manor one might be giving in to the lullaby of sleep but for 2 keen young men, sleep doesn’t bring any promises.

Eli awoke with a start, he had just had a terrible nightmare about his loved one dying in an awkward fashion. He climbed down the stairs into the kitchen, Eli couldn’t stop thinking about it but he hoped a glass of ice cold water could help numb his mind in a way. He spent some time down there before making his way back up stairs and peeking into his lovers room, there Aesop sat working on his embalming skills without a care on the time. Eli stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. Aesop turned around with a tense expression only to soften when he notices his significant other walk in. “Aesop? It’s almost 2 AM why are you still awake.” He turns and looks at Eli “I’ll do you one better, why are YOU still awake?” Eli looked taken aback as he stammered out “I- uh” Aesop giggles softly “it’s okay you don’t have to tell me.” Eli walks up to Aesop and lays down with his head in Aesop’s lap “I’m not gonna lie, I’m actually kinda horny right now....” Aesop’s eyes widened and then he closed them with a smirk “I see, well I’m just going to have to help you.” Aesop immediately picks Eli up and carries him to the bed, setting him down and then crawling on top of him. “I’m gonna make you feel so good Eli” his hands travel all around Eli’s body and start touching him in his private areas, Eli whimpered in an attempt to muffle his moans “Let them out pretty boy!” he was starting to feel overwhelmed, without any warning Eli let out a moan as a warm substance leaked out onto Eli, Aesop and the bed. “Did you just piss yourself.” Aesop asked questioningly “I-“ Eli tried to speak but the embarrassment was slowly eating away at him, Aesop smiled “That’s kinda hot.” He slid off all of Eli’s clothes bent down to his underwear “Don’t need this!” He yanked them off and grabbed Eli’s dick. Eli let out a guttural moan as Aesop licked down the sides of his dick “Salty.”, Aesop shoved the entirety of Eli’s length into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down gaining speed every time he reaches down to Eli’s balls. Eli couldn’t hold it any more and blew his seed into Aesop’s mouth, letting out a LOUD moan “augh-“ Aesop slurped up all his cum and then looked Eli dead in the eyes “My turn.” Aesop took off his clothes and flipped Eli on his stomach “You’ll tell me if I’m too rough right?” Eli nodded his mind still fried from earlier. Aesop reached over Eli and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer “I’m just readying you up my dear~” he stroked his length up and down, moaning quietly as he did it. He looked down at Eli and slammed his dick into his ass “AUGH!” “I’m sorry dear” Aesop stayed in and waited until he got Eli’s approval to move, Eli gave a thumbs up and Aesop immediately started pounding into his ass, he was practically screaming in pleasure now and Aesop wasn’t even trying to quiet himself down. All you could hear in the room was the sounds of slapping skin and loud moaning, you couldn’t hear anything outside the room or around it due to the noise cancelling tiles Aesop put around his room. Aesop kept pounding into Eli for almost 30 minutes until he shoved Eli deep onto him and let out a MONSTEROUS moan and came in Eli, Eli was completely unable to make any noise but his mouth was completely open and his eyes rolled back as he came onto the bedsheets. 

Aesop pulled out and picked Eli up taking him into the private bathroom that he had and placed him in the tub, he took the sheets off the bed and cleaned their clothes, he washed Eli and himself while waiting for the sheets to dry. “It’s a good thing we don’t have matches tomorrow, I don’t think you’re gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Eli smiled and let Aesop dry him off and put his clothes on him, Aesop put the sheets on the bed and layer Eli down on it. He layer next to Eli and pulled a blanket over himself “Good night darling~” he kissed Eli’s forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
